


Where Magic Leads

by EscapingToDreamWorld



Category: Dark Shadows (2012)
Genre: Age Difference, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Magic, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Angie, Seduction, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingToDreamWorld/pseuds/EscapingToDreamWorld
Summary: After finding out about a father she never knew about, reader runs off to Maine to meet him. little does she know, her life will change foreverPOV updated on 1/18/21
Relationships: Angelique Bouchard Collins/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story. i don't have a beta reader. i own none of the characters. this could be trash, idk

Staring out the train window watching the trees pass by, you shift in my seat trying for what feels like the thousandth time to get comfortable. You've always liked long trips, in the past they always meant you were heading somewhere warm and sunny, not this time. You're on my way to Maine, Collinsport to be exact.

You shift in your seat again and try to drown out the baby crying a few rows back. You're kind of nervous you’ve never traveled alone before, But you had too. You couldn’t tell anyone where you were going or why, You see you found out you have a family you never knew about living in Maine, turns out the man who raised me since you were a baby, isn’t really my father.

Turns out your real father’s name is Roger Collins. You're supposed to be heading off to college, so you can become a lawyer, like your grandparents want but you couldn’t shake this feeling that you should go to Maine, it's like something's pulling you in, So you changed your train ticket and here you are.

You might be crazy for doing this, he has no clue you're coming. You were scared if you told him or tried explaining everything in a letter he wouldn’t want to see you.

The train pulls into the station, you stand up and stretch for what feels like the first time in forever, you grab your bag and proceed to the exit trying to get away from the baby that’s been crying for the past two hours. You glance at a clock in that station, it's six pm and you have an hour long cab ride ahead of you. You've booked a room at an inn in Collinsport for a week.

The cab driver places your bags in the trunk while you slide into the back seat, the driver gets in the car “where to miss?” the middle aged cab driver says, smiling through the mirror. “The sailor’s inn, Collinsport.“ you say staring out the window, you zone out after he starts driving. thinking about how your life got so complicated.

You was packing for college and went up to the attic to get your bags and you saw your mother’s old things and you decided it was time to go to through them, your grandmother didn’t let go near them after my mom passed away and you didn’t really want too when you got older, Thought it would hurt to much.

But you thought now would be the right time, you started looking through trunks, you don’t really want her clothes, her style and yours are very different, you find a trunk full of my old things, you find a stuffed rabbit you had when you was four, you set that aside and continue looking. You found a shoe box at the bottom, you opened it and saw photos of my mom and you, and some of me as a baby so you took that too, once you were done you went back to your room to finish packing.

Later that night before you went to bed you opened the box and started going through all the photos you reached the bottom of the box and saw a letter, you picked it up and it had your name on it,  
So of course you opened it, Inside the envelope was a picture of your mom and some guy you don’t know.

My dear (y/n)

I always planned to tell you this once you turned eighteen, but I fear I won’t be around to see that day, I haven’t been entirely truthful with you (y/n/n), you see when I was not much older than you I fell in love with a boy, his name was Roger Collins, I didn’t tell anyone but my best friend about him, we ran away together, after a while I discovered I was pregnant with you, I was overjoyed but when I told him, he wasn’t as happy. A week later he left me, I knew I’d have to go home but I was so scared of what my parents would say when they found out I got pregnant, so my best friend offered to marry me and we decided to lie about my dew date. Please know I kept this from you to protect you, I love you very much, so does you’re father, in his eyes you’re his daughter, and always will be. From what I last heard, he lives in a small town in Maine, the towns named after his family, Collinsport. If you do try to contact him, please be careful, he’s not the warmest person, and I don’t want you getting hurt.

-all my love, Mom

You wipe a tear off my cheek, lift your head off the window where you had been resting it and look to see how long you’ve been in a daze. After a while you see a sign saying we’re 10 miles from town.

Once you arrive at the inn, the driver opens your door for you then goes to get your bags while I get my wallet, once you pay him, you grab your bags and head inside. You walk up to the front desk, ring the bell and wait, as you wait you start looking around, knick knacks everywhere, lots of sailing and fishing themed items, dark green carpets, you realize you’ve been looking around for a whole minute, you ring the bell again.

An old woman, maybe late eighths comes out of the back room, you put both hands on the desk and lean in slightly, "Hi, I booked a room a few days ago, under (y/l/n).” you say, smiling. The lady looks me open and down with a frown, my smile starts to fall, you start getting self-conscious and take your hands off the desk and start straightening your dress. the lady glances at a book then turns around, grabs a key off a hook "room 8.“ she turns the book around and pushes it towards you "sign here.” she says, after everything’s sorted out she just points to the stairs then turns and leaves through the same door she came from.

You head up to the stairs, walking down the hall till you find room 8. entering your room you put your bags in the corner and sit on the bed, glancing around it's a pretty simple room, a side table with a lamp by the twin bed that’s tucked in the corner, a chair, a dresser and a bathroom.

You use the bathroom and freshen up before you head out, you leave the inn and start walking down the sidewalk, you saw a diner on the way into town so you head there. on the way a red convertible drives by, you didn’t see the driver only blonde hair, you stop and just stare for a minute, you don’t know why but you felt something when that car passed, shrugging it off as thinking it was a pretty car, you make your way to the diner.

Later that night as you crawl into bed, you start thinking about tomorrow, and how you're going to introduce yourself to Mr Collins and not look like a basket case, you brought the picture of your mom and the letter, Hopefully that will be enough proof. You slowly drift off to sleep, your last thought of that red car and the blonde driving it.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry it took so long, i wrote this chapter two months ago but didn't like it and never got around to fixing it. i decided to keep the pov the same.

Waking up to the sun shining through the window. You sit up, look at the clock on the wall, 8am. You get up and head to the bathroom for a shower.

After showering, you start getting ready for the day once you're done you grab your purse and key and leave the room.

As you head down stairs you see a few people in the lobby and lounge going about they’re day. You make my way to the door, as you get there a young man on the other side opens it, we freeze for a second before he steps back and holds the door for you. After a quick thank you and a smile, you're on your way down the street.

You don’t have the strength to go meet the Collins yet so you decide you'll walk around, maybe you’ll go to the beach and watch the waves, you start walking and make your way towards the Collins cannery. Once I get there you see its run down, and out of business. You look across the docks to see that there’s another cannery that seems to be thriving, Angel Bay Seafood. You feel bad for the Collins.

As you're about to leave and continue your walk, you notice that red convertible for last night at Angel Bay, you guess someone who works there owns it, you decide to take a closer look at the car. As you get up to it you notice the license plate “Angel” you guess this car belongs to the owner of the cannery.

“Hey!” Someone yells, you jump back from the car and turn around to face the person who yelled. “You better scram kid, Ms bouchard doesn’t like anybody sniffing around her car.” Says an older gentleman with a greying beard, “Sorry, I just wanted to look at it.” you apologize, trying to calm your nerves. The man takes a step closer, glances over to the cannery, then back at you. He points to the factory, “you see that lady, that’s ms bouchard. I’d run along before she sees you over here.” You follow his finger and see a blonde talking to some men. “Yes sir” you nod “thank you” you add, moving away quickly.

Once you're far enough away for the car and that man, you look back at the blonde, she’s wearing a pantsuit and heels, she’s very pretty. As if sensing your staring she turns slightly and looks towards you, your heart stops. You're frozen in place for what feels like forever, 'are you still breathing?' You feel the hair on the back of your neck stand up, you finally look away. You turn around and start walking.

That was weird, your body felt all tingly when she looked at you. You duck into a bookstore to calm down, as you walk through the aisles, you run your fingers along the spines of books, you find a copy of the Wizard of Oz, a book you loved reading with your mom as a kid, you always were fascinated by the wicked witch.

By the time you leave the bookstore it’s 10 am, you should probably do what you’ve been dreading to do. You decide you’ll drop the book off at the Inn before you head to Collinswood, once you're at the Inn you ask the concierge, this time it’s a kind old man, about transportation up there, he called a cab for you. You head upstairs to drop your book off and make sure you look good still, after a few touch ups here and there, you head back downstairs.

The car ride is terrible, you're such a nervous wreck. As the driver pulls up to the gate you start to feel nauseous. You pay the driver. with shaky legs you get out of the cab, you start walking up the hill, as you reach the door you raise your hand to knock but as you're about to, it opens.

A girl, only a few years younger than you, is staring at you with a bored expression. “Can I help you?” She asks, looking ready to close the door again. Getting a grip on my nerves you calmly say “Hi, my name’s (y/n), I’m here to talk to Roger Collins.” “He’s not here right now.” She says, looking just as bored as before. “Oh, well okay.” you say, my heart sinking a bit. You notice her band shirt “ooo Alice Cooper, cool” you say, pointing at the shirt, after that she looks a bit more interested. “you’ve heard Alice Cooper?” She asks, slightly surprised that you’d listen to him. “Of course, he’s awesome.” You reply, both of us starting to smile. “I’m Carolyn.” She says, opening the door wider. “Would you like to come in?” She asks, “Uh.. Sure.” you reply.

It’s even bigger inside than it seems outside, high ceilings, portraits all over the walls, a huge fireplace in the seating area, a huge staircase that splits off. “Wow.” you whisper, in awe of this place. “Yeah, it’s cool I guess.” Carolyn says, while walking towards the couches, you follow behind her.

Carolyn throws herself onto one side of the couch, and waits for you to sit down on the other. “So, you like Alice Cooper, what other music are you into?” Carolyn asks. “Oh well I like led zeppelin black sabbath, stuff like that.” you say, shifting on the couch to face her. “Pretty killer music tastes for someone like you.” She says, looking you up and down. You glance at the outfit I chose to wear today, a light blue dress and a simple pair of heels, god I must look like a goody two shoes. “Yeah, my grandmother doesn’t let me pick out my own clothes anymore, not after my junior year of high school, I wore a lot of black and always had my exes leather jacket on, She didn’t like that.” You explain, frowning at your dress, you quickly shake out of it and try to move on.

“what about you? your parents must be really cool, letting you wear band t-shirts.” You say, trying to lighten the conversation. “Actually it’s just my mom, she doesn’t like how I dress but she isn’t going to force me to dress like a lady, so that’s cool I guess.” Carolyn says, looking a bit sad but hides it quickly, then changes the subject.

“So do you live in Collinsport? I don’t remember seeing you around.” “No, I’m just visiting.” You say, thankful for the subject change. “Where are you from? Wait why were you looking for uncle Roger?” Carolyn asks, frowning in confusion. “Oh he’s your uncle, i probably should've realized that, umm well you see, my mother knew him when they were young and well they dated for a while and…” you start trailing off, you stare at the floor, getting really nervous again, which Carolyn noticed. “And?” She asks, even more confused than before.

You take a deep breath and look at her, “Rogers my biological father.” You say, deciding to just get to the point. You watch Carolyn’s face go from confused to shocked “wow. I mean wow, that’s wild.” Carolyn says, curling up on the couch. You don’t know how to respond so you just nod. “Not that I don’t believe you, but do you have proof? Carolyn asks.

"My mom wrote a letter for me, my dad was supposed to get it to me.” You explain, reaching into your purse, you hand it to her along with the pictures. “So, he knows about you.” Carolyn asks, looking over the letter. “I guess” you sigh, before continuing “He doesn’t know I’m here or that I know about him. I have no clue how I’m going to tell him. I mean how the hell do I tell someone you’re they’re daughter. Hi, we’ve never met before but you’re my father.” you say, letting out a nervous laugh, and stand up.

Pacing back and forth in front of the couch, before turning back to Carolyn and whispering “what should I do?” Carolyn stands up and looks at you “look, you need to chill out. I’m not going to lie, Rogers an ass, and he won’t like this, but my mom will be fine, once the shock wears off. And hey, David will be happy about it.” Carolyn says, guiding you back to the couch, pushing you down by the shoulders. She goes to sit back down on her side. “Who’s David?” you ask, after calming down.

Carolyn smirks “you’re half brother, he’s 7. Annoying little twerp, likes scaring the nanny's and is always talking about ghosts.” You just sit there, you don’t know what to say, you never even considered that Roger might've had other kids. But knowing you have a brother, it’s weird.

You open your mouth to say something but you get cut off by the front door opening. Your heart stops.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 2:37am i just finished writing this chapter, i didn't look to see if there were any spelling errors or anything. i just wanted to upload it, let me know if anything sticks out like a sore thumb.

Carolyn and you both turn your heads to the front doors as 3 people come through it. Leading is a lady with blonde hair, followed by two men carrying bags, one's an older gentleman with greying brown hair, the other looks to be Roger.

You glance at Carolyn, before turning your attention back towards the others. You watch as the two men start walking down a hallway to the right of the stairs, you turn to see the lady hanging up her coat, Carolyn stands up and heads towards her.

"Mother, I want to introduce you to (y/n)." Carolyn says, looking back towards you. Her mother follows her gaze. You quickly stand up and walk to them, holding your hand out, you say "Hi, I'm (y//n)." She shakes your hand "hello (y/n) it's nice to meet you, I'm Elizabeth Collins Stoddard. You'll have to forgive me, I didn't know Carolyn was having a friend over." she says, smiling at you.

Carolyn decides to speak up "She's not my friend, she's uncle Roger's daughter." Elizabeth turns to her "What?" She asks, confused, glancing between the two of us now. You go to answer but Carolyn starts up again "her mom and Roger used to date, but when her mom got pregnant, he left her." You just stare at the marble floors, but you can feel them looking at you.

"And do you have proof?" Elizabeth asks, staring at you. You finally look up, and move to retrieve your purse with the letter and photos, handing them to her. She looks through them before handing them back. "if it's money you're after, we don't have any." You just look at her horrified. Carolyn's not happy with her mother's response "really mom!?" "Carolyn, I have to make sure she knows there's no money in this for her." Elizabeth replies to Carolyn, finally taking her gaze off you.

"I don't want any money, that's not why I came here" you say, still shocked she would think that. "Then what is it you're looking for?" Elizabeth asks, raising her eyebrow. "I don't know, I just… my mom died when I was ten and my dad when I was fourteen. I've lived with my grandparents for the last four years, and they're controlling and when I found that letter I thought.. Maybe I would have a chance at having a family again." You say, wiping a stray tear from your cheek.

Carolyn and Elizabeth are both looking at you, concerned. Elizabeth goes to place a hand on your shoulder but drops her hand last minute, then turns to Carolyn "Carolyn go get (y/n) a glass of water." Elizabeth says to Carolyn, who after a moment of hesitation, rushes off. Elizabeth turns back to you and gestures to the couch "would you like to sit down?" She asks, you nod and moves to sit down.

Elizabeth sits down next to me, turned towards you. She asks again "how sure are you that Rogers you're father?" "My mom would have no reason to lie about something like that." You say, looking up to see Carolyn coming back. She hands you the glass then sits down on the arm of the couch by her mom. "Maybe we should do a blood test." Carolyn suggests, glancing at between mom and you. "It's not a bad idea." Elizabeth says, looking at Carolyn before turning to you again.

"Would you be okay with that?" She asks, still concerned about you. You stare at the glass in your hands, considering it, after a minute of consideration you glance up. "I guess that would be okay." You say, you place the glass on the table in front of me.

"Okay then, we have a doctor living with us, so we can do it upstairs." Elizabeth says, standing up. you slowly stand up too, followed by Carolyn. Elizabeth heads for the stairs, Carolyn and you following her.

As we head up the stairs you start noticing more details of the house, like the carved snakes on the banisters. As we get to the top we start walking down a musty old hallway, after a while we get to a glass door, Elizabeth knocks on it.

When the door opens you see a woman with brightly colored hair, Elizabeth starts talking to her. "Juila, we'd like you to perform a DNA test on miss (y/l/n) please." The doctor looks at you, glancing up and down your body before turning back to Elizabeth. "Uh sure, what for?" She asks, looking at all of us confused.

"Because we're trying to find out if she's Roger's daughter or not." Carolyn says, as blunt as always. The doctor looks at you again, you just smile awkwardly, she smiles back slightly before opening the door further to let us in. Walking into her office you look around noticing how clean and bright the room is compared to the rest of the mansion.

"please sit down on the table, I just need to get the supplies." The doctor says, moving to retrieve her things. You hop onto the table, Elizabeth taking a seat on a couch against a wall, while Carolyn just hops onto the table next to you, you notice Elizabeth slightly smiling at the two of you. the doctor comes back, putting her things on a little table next to you.

"Alright, I've got everything I need." She says, coming to stand in front of you. "Now before we begin I'd like to introduce myself, hi, my name's Dr Julia Hoffman." She says, smiling brightly. "Hello ,I'm (y/n)." "Lovely to meet you. Now have you ever done anything like this before?" Dr Hoffman asks, as she puts on gloves. You shake your head, no. "Okay, well I'm going to prick your finger and take a sample of your blood, then I'll cross reference it with a sample of Mr Collins blood and I'll see if it's a match." She explains, taking a wipe and cleaning your index finger.

"I forgot we'll need Roger for this!" Elizabeth says suddenly, standing up. You all turn to look at her, panic growing inside you, Elizabeth sees it on your face. "I'll go talk to him, tell him what's going on and then I'll bring him up here." She says, picking up your purse and taking the photos from it. "I'll be back in a bit, go ahead and start without me." And with that she's gone.

"Alright then, are you ready?" Dr Hoffman asks, you nod. So she takes a hold of my finger and presses something that looks like a thumbtack to it. "And on the count of 3, ready 1... 2.." You jump as she suddenly presses it into your finger. Carolyn starts laughing at you, you just glare at her. "Sorry honey, I thought it would be better if you weren't prepared." Dr Hoffman says, taking a sample, once she's done she cleans your finger and wraps a band aid around it.

"Alright, all done." She says, patting your hand before standing to put the sample over by her lab equipment. You look at Carolyn, who's still smirking at you. "It hurt." You say, which just makes her laugh again, you can't help but laugh too, after a minute you hear someone arguing outside the room.

"No! I don't care who she says she is, I'm not doing it."

"Roger stop being such a child, just do it!"

The three of us turn to the door as the voices get closer. Suddenly the door opened and Elizabeth enters, practically dragging Roger by the sleeve of his jacket.

The room is dead quiet, no one dares say anything, everyone's just looks between Roger and you. Elizabeth is the first to grow tired of it, nudging Roger further into the room, before walking over to Dr Hoffman.

"Juila could you get going on that blood sample." Elizabeth asks, while keeping an eye on Roger. Who's been staring at the ceiling since entering the room. You don't really know what to do, you can't really talk to him if he's not going to look at you, so you just sit here watching Dr Hoffman get ready.

"Alright, Mr Collins. if you could just come over here so I can take a sample." Dr Hoffman says, standing at her lab putting another pair of gloves on. Roger makes his way over to her, as he does he looks straight at you, staring at you with a blank expression. He finally looks away once he reaches Dr Hoffman.

It's quick, Dr Hoffman cleans off his finger and no warning just pricks him, he flinches and Elizabeth who's been standing off to the side, let's out a laugh. Once Dr Hoffman's taken his blood she just hands him a band aid and turn around, beginning the tests.

"Is that it?" Is the first thing Rogers said since entering the room. "Yes." Carolyn practically growls, glaring at him. Roger looks at her, then to you. "Right, well nice meeting you, have a nice trip back home." He says, rudely. then leaves.

"Asshole." Carolyn says, loud enough so he might hear. "Carolyn." Elizabeth sighs. "Must you use that language." "Yes, I must." Carolyn fires back, and hops off the table you've been seating on for a while.

"I'll have to agree with Carolyn, he's such an ass." Dr Hoffman pipes in from the other side of the room. Elizabeth rolls her eyes. Yiu hop off the table. "How long will those tests take?" You ask, straightening out your dress. "A few hours." Dr Hoffman replies, turning to look at you.

"Um, is there a phone I could use?" You ask, looking around. "Of course, there's one on the wall over there." Elizabeth says, pointing to the phone. You pick up my purse and make your way over to it, aware of the six eyes on you. You look through your purse till you find a piece of paper, before you left the inn you scribbled down the cab company number. Dialing the number on it. as it rings you turn to see they're all still looking at you.

"Collinsport cab service." A man with a rough voice says. "Hi, can i get a cab at the Collinswood manor?" You ask, and notice the surprise on they're faces. "What time do you need it there by?" You turn around. "In the next 30 minutes would be good, please." You say, trying to keep your voice down so they can't hear the rest of the conversation.

Once you've made all the arrangements and hung up you turn around. Dr Hoffman and Elizabeth try to act like they didn't just listen in on that whole conversation, while Carolyn just looks at you. "Um, I thought it would be a good idea if I went back to the inn, come back tomorrow once the tests are done." You say, not knowing what to do.

Carolyn looks disappointed but hides it quickly. "I'll have Willie open the gate, so you won't have to walk down that hill." Elizabeth says, cutting through the silence in the room. "Thank you, I'd appreciate that." You reply, gratefully. Not thinking you could make it down the hill after everything that's happened today.

Elizabeth leaves once again, leaving Carolyn and you alone, Dr Hoffman must've slipped out. You turn to look at Carolyn "well miss Carolyn Stoddard, you're pretty chill, I had fun Today." You say, smiling at her. You watch as a smirk starts to form on her face. "Whatever weirdo, I guess today was okay." She says.

"Oh, come on. what could top today? you watch me get stabbed with a needle. My awkward first meeting with Roger. And got to witness me almost cry." You say, joking around. "Almost cry? Oh please, you were sobbing." She fires back, and both of you start laughing.

Once our laughter dies down, you comment that you should head downstairs, and we leave Dr Hoffman's lab. We go to make a turn in the hallway and all of a sudden..

"BOO!"

"Ah!" You scream, jumping out of my skin. Placing your hand over your heart, trying to calm down. You look down to see a child with a white sheet over their head. "David! What did they say about scaring people like that!" Carolyn yells, clearly a little startled too.

"They said not to scare the Nanny, they never said anything about scaring your friends." He says, happy with himself for finding a loophole. He takes off the sheet. "You were scared, right?" "Terrified." You reply, which earns the biggest smile from David.

"I'm David, Carolyn's cousin." He says, while wadding up the sheet in his arms. "Hi David, my name's (y/n). Carolyn's been telling me about you." You say, smiling at him, you glance over to see Carolyn's still a little mad about being scared, nudging her with your shoulder, you offer a smile. She just rolls her eyes back at you.

"Do you like dinosaurs?" David asks, with this hopeful look in his eyes. "Uh yeah, Dinosaurs are the coolest." You reply. "I have some in my room! Do you want to see them?" He asks you, getting excited.

"I wish I could bud, but I have to go, my cab will be here any minute." You watch as his face sinks, feeling bad about it, you add "maybe tomorrow?" David's face lights back up again. "Really? You'll be back tomorrow?" He asks, looking up at you with that hopeful look again.

"Yeah." You reply. "Cool." David says, before running off. You turn back to Carolyn smiling, feeling so giddy that you got to meet David. "Chill, it was just a 6 year old, not the Queen of England." She says teasingly, before grabbing your arm so we can continue our walk downstairs. "Sorry, I don't have any siblings, so the thought that I might have one now, it's pretty awesome." You say, justifying your giddiness.

As we reach the bottom of the stairs we notice Elizabeth waiting for us, standing by the fireplace. "I told Julia not to tell anyone the results until you get here tomorrow." Elizabeth says, looking up as we make our way over.

"Thank you." You reply, Carolyn and you coming to a stop by the couches, Before anything else can be said, the front door opens.

It's the older man you saw earlier today "Miss Stoddard, the cab is here." He says, waiting by the open door. You suddenly regret not staying longer, but you push it down, you turn to Elizabeth, and reach your hand out. "It was really nice meeting you, ma'am." You say, she shakes your hand. "Yes, you too." She replies, smiling.

Once we part you turn to Carolyn, who has a blank expression. "Maybe tomorrow you can show me your record collection?" You ask, assuming she's not really one for goodbyes. Carolyn perks up. "Sure, I just got the new Led Zeppelin album." She says. she may be trying to act cool, but you can see her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Alright I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow." You say, and heading to the door, once you're at the door you turn around. "Bye" you say, with a smile and wave. Then making your way to the cab, you hop in the back seat, closing the car door. "Hi, the inn please." You say, buckling up. After a ten minute cab ride we pull up to the inn.

With a quick "Thank you." And handing the cab driver a couple bills, you exit the cab. You enter the inn. "Welcome back Miss." The older gentleman at the counter says. "Thank you." You smile, making your way to and up the stairs.

Once in your room, you sit on the bed, feeling completely drained. Looking at the clock, 4:51 a quick nap wouldn't hurt. You lay down, falling asleep almost immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr escapetodreamworld


End file.
